Following the current trend of lighter and thinner eyeglasses and eyeglasses lenses with increased functionalities, eyeglasses have transformed from vision correction tools into popular decorative and functional accessories. As such, some eyeglasses in recent years have been designed to allow for increased customization, offering users the choice of rims and temples of different types or functionalities according to their preferences. In addition, eyeglasses with easily replaceable rims and temples allow for increased versatility of use for the users.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional eyeglasses assembly 1 is shown to include a rim unit 11 and a pair of temple units 12 that are connected pivotably and removably to the rim unit 11. The rim unit 11 includes a rim body 111, and two coupling members 112 (only one is shown in the figures) that are mounted respectively to left and right lateral sides of the rim body 111, and that are each T-shaped. Each of the temple units 12 includes a connecting member 121 that is connected removably to one of the coupling members 112 of the rim unit 11, and a temple member 122 connected integrally to the connecting member 121 and extending opposite to the coupling member 112. Each of the connecting members 121 includes a surrounding wall portion 124 surrounding to define a guiding groove 123, and a pair of shielding portions 125 mounted on the surrounding wall portion 124 and spaced apart from each other. The shielding portions 125 and the surrounding wall portion 124 cooperate to define the guiding groove 123 into a generally T-shaped section 126. Two limiting sections 127 are disposed on respective upper and lower sides of the T-shaped section 126 and are surrounded by the corresponding shielding portions 125 and the surrounding wall portion 124 (see FIG. 2).
Each of the coupling members 112 can be placed in the guiding groove 123 of a respective one of the T-shaped sections 126, and is slidable along the T-shaped section 126 so that upper and lower portions 113 of the coupling members 112 are extended into the corresponding limiting sections 127 respectively. In this manner, during assembly, the coupling members 112 engage the corresponding connecting members 121 as to connect the temple units 12 to the rim unit 11. When the user wishes to replace the temple units 12, the above steps can be reversed for disassembly of the eyeglasses. Thus, users can quickly and easily replace the rim unit 11 or the temple units 12.
However, when either one of the temple units 12 is impacted or pressed against, the connecting member 121 mounted fixedly on the corresponding one of the temple members 122 is prone to slide out along a corresponding one of the guiding grooves 123 and become separated from the connecting members 121. This detachment of the temple unit 12 from the rim unit 11 often causes users distress and negatively affects their eyeglasses-wearing experience.